Someone Worth Fighting For
by taybaybay
Summary: Katri Galloway won the games when she was only fourteen and now at the age of eighteen she finds out she is pregnant. Her brother is reaped, and the love of her life volunteers for him. She tries her hardest to make sure her love Finnick Odair comes back to her and their unborn child. My first Hunger Games fanfic. Please only constructive criticism.


**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games, I don't own much actually. I can still imagine though. Ten reviews before I update with the next chapter, I know that's a lot but it gives me time to finish the next chapter. I am so sorry for any typos or any grammatical mistakes. It's hard to proofread your own stuff. Well please review with what you think. But please only constructive criticism. And I know this story doesn't follow along with what they said about Finnick in the books.**

* * *

Today was the day, the same day that changed my life forever only four years ago. Reaping day, I used to dread it. But winning the Games four years ago at the age of fourteen changed my life forever. I was always looked down on since my mother slept with a married man and ruined the marriage. But now that I am a winner of the games, people look at me with the upmost respect.

"Katri please come here." My mother called from downstairs. I finished up my makeup and walked downstairs in my shorts and shirt.

"Yes mama?" I asked walking into the kitchen where she was cooking to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you please go and find a new tie for your brother? And a ribbon for your sister's hair?" She asked me. I nodded and went upstairs to put on some shoes. As I looked in the mirror I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach, I could see a little bump. My hand automatically went to cover it as I turned to the side. I shook my head dropped my shirt and went out the door.

"Mama, I am going to go to Finnick's so he can come over and walk with us to the Reaping." I told her as I walked out the door. When I got to Finnick's house I knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother.

"Oh Katri, it's so good to see you." She gushed pulling me into a hug. "Are you here for Finnick?"She asked, I nodded my head. "Well go on up to his room, you know where it is." She told me with a laugh. My eyes widened and my hand went out to my stomach, there was no way she could know. I barely knew myself. I laughed nervously and hurried up to Finnick's room. I opened the door and walked in, he was in the middle of pulling up his slacks.

"Mom I thought I told you to" I started to laugh and he looked up. "Katri" He greeted me with a loving smile "Well in that case, you should have walked in a couple seconds earlier." He told me with a smirk. I shook my head and walked over to his bed while he buttoned his pants.

"Do you have a tie that Skene can wear? He probably lost the one dad got him the other day." I told him with a laugh, he nodded and walked over to his closet where he pulled out a simple black tie. "Finn, I have to tell you something important." I whispered. He looked at me with concern.

"What is it Kat, you know you can tell me anything." I looked at him with a skeptical look on my face.

"Can it wait until after the reaping?" I asked him. He thought about it for a while and then nodded his head while he grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room and downstairs. His mother told us both good-bye and that she loved him. We walked back to my house where I gave my mother the tie and headed up to my room to finish changing and look for a ribbon for Briar. Once I was done I walked into her room down the hall and gave her the white ribbon to match her blue and white dress.

"Kat what's wrong? You look like you don't feel good or something." I shook my head.

"I just get nervous on Reaping day." I told her with a shake of my hand as I walked out of her room before she could say anything else to me. As I walked out Finnick looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"Hun, you know you shouldn't be nervous on reaping. You aren't in the drawing anymore." He laughed lightly trying to make me feel better. I shook my head.

"I know, but you are in it, Skene, Briar, and all my friends. I can't help but be nervous for all of you. I honestly don't know what I would do without any of y'all." I told him with a whisper while he wrapped me into a warm hug.

"Babe, there's nothing to worry about." He told me with a smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"Kids lets go" My mother called from downstairs. Skene came running out of his room with Briar right behind him. Finnick grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

We all walked into the plaza where the reapings took place every year. My parents walked to the spectator section. My brother and sister walked to the front of the "eligibles" section while Finnick walked me to the stage. Before I walked onto the stage I pulled Finnick down for a kiss. "I love you so much." I told him. He kissed me once more and told he loved me too and went to his section. I walked onto the stage and took my seat next to Brenson Hartfield the only other living winner of the games, he was the typical drunk. But he was my mentor for the games and a big reason as to why I am still alive today. Now that I am also a mentor he doesn't do much for the tributes/

"Hello and welcome everyone to the 65th annual reaping day!" Orchid Rankine cheered in her peppy capitol accent. I rolled my eyes as I zoned out before her annual speech. It was always the same. "I am so glad to be representing district four..blah..blah..blah" But I had to make sure to look interested because I was on the stage not very far from her so people were watching me. "And now for our tributes for this year's Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. First we will draw for the girls." She spoke cheerfully as she walked over to the first bowl to the left of the stage. " Laurel Rollo." A threatening girl stood up from the back of the section and started walking with a smile on her face to the stage. Orchid asked for volunteers as she walked onto the stage a few girls started to stand up but quickly sat back down when Laurel shot a threatening glare their way. "Now for our male tribute!" Orchid yelled with a clap of her hands. "Skene Galloway!" She called cheerily.

"NOOO!" I yelled standing from my place on the stage. I started to walk forward when Brenson slapped his hand on my shoulder and shook his head sadly at me. I watched as my brother walked up to the stage with a confident look on his face.

"Any volunteers?" Orchid asked. And that was the moment that my heart dropped.

"I volunteer." A voice called from the back. I felt my heart break as Finnick started walking forward. Once he got to the stage he hugged my brother and whispered something in his ear before Skene walked back to his seat.

"And what is your name young man?" Orchid asked eyeing him up and down.

"Finnick Odair, you're next Hunger Games winner." He spoke confidently as he looked over at me with a loving smile. The crowd aww'd as most of them knew of mine and Finnick's relationship.

"Such a confident young man." She said with a laugh. "Well district four these are your tributes for the 65th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in their favor." She cheered into the microphone while some people clapped. The peacekeepers ushered Laurel and Finnick into the courthouse so they could get their visits from their families. My parents walked to the stage with relieved looks on their faces. I couldn't blame them. I can't even understand what it would be like to have one child go into the games, but another go four years later. That would be absolute torture. They hugged me, and said they wanted to talk to Finnick before he got onto the train. I nodded and led them to the waiting room.

When I got there I saw Finnick's family waiting to go in and see him. "Oh Katri, you have to help him win." She begged me as she cried into my shoulder. Seeing her like this, upset me even more and I tried my hardest not to cry while I reassured her.

"Of course Mrs. Odair, I will try my absolute hardest to help him. I will find the best sponsors and give him as many tips as I can!" I told her confidently. She pulled back when a peacekeeper said he could have visitors. I went and sat down next to my parents. I leaned my head onto my mom's lap and she played with my hair while she whispered encouraging words in my ear.

"Next." I heard as a peacekeeper ushered us into the room.

Once we were in the room my mom pulled Finnick into a hug. "Thank you so much for not making my baby go into the games. It was hard enough having one child go in, but having another I don't know if we could handle it." She started crying while Finnick patted her back. My dad pulled her towards him while he thanked Finnick and wished him good luck. They left the room so it was just Finnick and I.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Why did you do it? This was your last year to be in the drawing and I know for a fact other people would volunteer. And I need you now more than ever Finn." I told him barely above a whisper.

"Kat, I wanted to prove myself to you." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "You won the games at the age of fourteen, and now I am eighteen and I have nothing amazing like that to my name. You are Katri Galloway, the girl from district four who won the games when she was fourteen. And I am only Finnick Odair. There is nothing special about me. And I want to provide for you when we are older and married with our own family." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled back.

"Finn, I am pregnant." His eyes widened. "This was what I needed to tell you this morning. But I was too scared to say something then." I cried into his shoulder. Just then the peacekeeper came in and told us it was time to board the train.

We walked out of the room hand in hand. When we got to the station people were surrounding us like always, when they saw Finnick and I walk out they started to clap and wish him good luck. As we got on the train Orchid came in and told Finnick and Laurel to go and rest because it would be a day long trip. Finnick pulled me with him to his room.

"If I would have known you were pregnant I wouldn't have volunteered." He whispered as the door shut. I nodded my head knowing that it was true. "Can I?" He asked gesturing to my tummy. I smiled at him and lifted my shirt. "Hi baby, I am your daddy." He whispered close to my stomach I smiled down at him and he rubbed my stomach as he stood up to his full height. "I love you so much Katty, I am going to try my hardest to come back to you and our child. Now I have two people to fight for." He declared as he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. Once we pulled away breathless I led him over to his bed and we laid down so he could get some rest before we got to the capitol.

To say this was a long and stressful day would be an understatement. But I knew it would be nothing like the days to come.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Answer in a review(: Have a great day, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."**

**3Tay  
**


End file.
